


Carnival of Rust

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, Ferris Wheel, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival of Rust

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the sga_saturday prompt: tattoo.  
> The summary line and title are from the song _Carnival of Rust_ by Poets of the Fall. The vid's [here](http://youtu.be/zRVrQsdWDds)


End file.
